Inspection of small objects is widely used in various fields, for example gem stone trade, jewelry, biology and geology. Due to their small size, capturing, holding and inspecting small objects might be a challenge, especially for elderly people or people suffering from disorders affecting their movement capabilities. In addition, capturing, holding and inspecting small objects, such as diamonds and gemstones, either manually or by using tools like tweezers, is time consuming and may result in falling of the diamond or gemstone and even damage or breakage of sharp corners to the diamond or gemstone
In order to determine the authenticity or identify distinguishing features of objects, and specifically of small objects such as gem quality stones, a number of methods have been used in the art, including the use of a jeweler's loupe, a magnifying glass, a microscope, or other similar apparatus, which are used in order to magnify the object being inspected or a portion thereof. Yet, the success of these methods depends on a number of factors, including the skill and training of the person viewing the object, the availability of suitable lighting conditions, and the like.
In many cases, the environment at which the inspection is being held is not satisfactory enough to enable a reliable determination of the objects' authenticity of their proper identification. Also, until recent years, gemological verification and identification was achievable (after appropriate training) using a jeweler's loupe. For example, a jeweler, through purely visual inspection using a jeweler's loupe, could distinguish between natural and synthetic diamonds. However, with the recent technological advances in the synthetic production of diamonds, it is no longer possible, or if possible it is very difficult to distinguish between natural and synthetic diamonds, if one were to use a loupe as the inspection means.
One of the problems associated with carrying out such an inspection is the problem of holding such a very a small object and being able to carry out the full inspection thereof. To do that would require a well experienced person of the art, and/or cumbersome and expensive equipment.
The present disclosure aims to provide a solution to this problem and to offer an improved method for determining the authenticity or identify distinguishing features of small objects, such as gem quality stones.